


High-function

by Sir_Arghs_III



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Arghs_III/pseuds/Sir_Arghs_III
Summary: Behind every great man is an even greater hell.





	

By the time Osamu Yasuhara realized, it was already too late. He felt like a frog in a heating pot of water: submerged in a melancholy slowly burning into a sourceless sorrow that consumed him. And just like the frog, he found no escape. Now all he could do was stay in the pot, immobile, and retrace his life to find where and when and why he had jumped in in the first place.

Perhaps the sight of Taniyama-san’s unwavering pining for someone who broke her every time started it all. But Osamu thought it unlikely, because she had already liked their boss long before he fell for her and she rejected him.

Maybe it all began when he learned that he wasn’t as capable as his high school peers made him out to be. By then, though, he was already struggling to get up each morning and was accomplishing tasks only after exerting all his efforts.

The death of his grandmother may have caused it, because his middle school self couldn’t handle the permanence of such a goodbye. She filled the sensation of emptiness in his heart, after all, and her sudden departure left him hollower than before.

Or it was probably that time during primary school, when he saw for the first time his parents’ disappointment that he wasn’t the genius they wished him to be. He could even attribute it to his genetics while at it.

But no matter how much he reflected, he just couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment of submergence, and too much ruminating reminded him of the scalding pain of being a mere imitation of who he used to be.

Still, as expected of him, he dealt with it. He found new goals to achieve, and when the taste of success dulled, he sought new experiences for their thrills. He then turned to making more friends in hopes that they will help him distinguish one day from another. But even palliatives fail when the affliction intensifies.

And eventually, it did. The hell that burned in his mind found its way to condemn his body as well, yet he persisted: he laughed off his headaches, he ignored his nausea, he fought against lethargy, and he slept away his chest pains until he couldn’t anymore.

Then, he bought medicine in blister packs.

Then, he drank them all.

 

* * *

 

“Oh! Good afternoon, Yasuhara-san!” Mai Taniyama greeted congenially. “You’re early today.”

“Well, they don’t say ‘Money makes the world go ‘round’ for nothing,” he joked.

“Geez! You haven’t changed at all!” she replied, laughing with the rest of the team.

He laughed, too.

Last night, Osamu Yasuhara should’ve died. Today, he woke up.

There was no escaping the boiling pot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. :3 I wrote this fic after my sister mentioned how Yasuhara might have high-functioning depression, because who can stay positive, lighthearted, and brilliant all the time?


End file.
